Kapinoy's top finest and talented stars who made it to the peak of fame
March 28, 2013 IBC 53 years of Philippine Television - courtesy of Channel 13 The Kapinoy network releases the top 56 names reunion of the brightest and the most talented stars that became part of IBC-13, This is in celebration of 53 Years of Philippine Television. Viva-TV presented to you the return of the former IBC stars who really made it to the peak of fame through the one and only, the home of the true personalities, the home of the true talents, and the true home of the brightest stars of their generations- the sequestered TV-radio network IBC-13. 'Below are the list of the stars:' Female Brightest Stars/Talents #Carmi Martin - The Multi-Faceted Actress (Chicks to Chicks) #Czarinah Lusuegro - The Powerhouse Anchor (Ronda Trese) #Snooky Serna - Female Actress-Journalist and News Anchor (Express Balita, Snooky) #Maricel Soriano - The Diamond Star (Kaluskos Musmos, Maricel Live) #Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba - Award-Winning Actress TV Host (Cooltura) #Nova Villa - Veteran Actress Comedienne (Chicks to Chicks) #Gloria Diaz - Actress Award-Winning and Miss Universe (Eh Kasi, Babae!) #Anjo Yllana - Filipino Comedian (Takeshi's Castle) #Joy Viado - Comedienne Actress-Singer (Lunch Break) #Helen Gamboa - Queen Of Philippine Movies (CUTE: Call Us Two for Entertainment) #Imee Marcos - TV Movie and Actress (Kulit Bulilit, Kaluskos Musmos) #Nora Aunor - Superstar (Legend of Superstar, Nora Mismo) #Maxene Magalona - Filipina Actress (Y2K: Yes to Kids) #Maribeth Bichara - Versatile Choreographer (TODAS) #Alice Dixon - Philippines Most Beautiful Actress (Okey Ka Fairy Ko!) #Chin-Chin Gutierrez - Actress and TV Personality (Good Take) #Sharon Cuneta - Megastar (CUTE: Call Us Two for Entertainment, The Sharon Cuneta Show) #Dawn Zulueta - Phenomenal Teleserye Drama Queen (The Dawn and Jimmy Show) #Ces Quesada - Filipino Actress (Sic O'Clock News) #Janice Jurado - Popular Sexy Stars in Philippine Movies (Eh Kasi, Babae!) #Manilyn Reynes - Filipina Singer-Actress (Gintong Kristal) #Judy Ann Santos - Queen of Philippine Soap Operas (Ula, Ang Batang Gubat) #Tess Limcaco - Actress TV and Movies (Lucky 13) #Tiya Pusit - Comedienne Artist (Eh Kasi, Babae!) #Inday Badiday - Queen of Showbiz Intrigues (See-True) #Bessie Badilla - Beauty-Brains-Body (Eh Kasi, Babae!) Male Finest Stars/Talents #Jimmy Santos - TV Actor and Comedian (The Dawn and Jimmy Show, TODAS) #Ronald Remy - Popular TV Actor (Lucky 13) #Tito Sotto - Veteran Actor (Iskul Bukol) #Vic Sotto - Box-Office King (OK Lang, Iskul Bukol) #Joey de Leon - Veteran Comedian (OK Lang, Iskul Bukol) #Tommy Oppus - Veteran TV Actor (Lucky 13) #Dolphy - The Comedy King (Dolphy specials) #Martin Oppus - Actor TV and Movies (Kulit Bulilit) #Charlie Davao - Veteran Actor (Eh Kasi, Babae!) #Eddie Ilarde - Noontime TV Host (Alas Dose sa Trese) #Bobby Yan - TV Host (Lunch Break) #Freddie Webb - Coach TV Actor (Chicks to Chiks) #Joe Quirino - Filipino Entertainment Columnist (Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino) #Ryan Agoncillo - Award-Winning TV Host (Lunch Break) #Paco Arespacochaga - Filipino Musical (Alas Dose sa Trese) #Val Sotto - Comedian Actor (TODAS) #Willie Revillame - Controversial TV Host (Dance Tonight, Loveliness) #Noli Eala - Veteran Broadcast Journalist (IBC Headliners, Express Balita) #Herbert Bautista - TV Actor (Bistek) #Christopher de Leon - Award-Winning Filipino Film Actor (Goin Bananas) #Tony Velasquez - Veteran News Anchor (Ronda Trese) #Noel Trinidad - TV Actor-Host (Noel @ Late Night) #Buboy Garovillo - Comedian TV Actor (Eh Kasi, Babae!) #Keempee de Leon - Comedian TV Actor (Goin' Bananas) #Smokey Manaloto - TV Actor-Comedian (Takeshi's Castle, Lunch Break) #Jaime Fabregas - Veteran Actor (Sic O'Clock News) Vic del Rosario, Jr. has promised to fix up the signal of IBC. He will spend a money to strengthen the network. As posted before, there really was Viva intend to buy the IBC so the government must speed up the process.